<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heart as a Metaphor for Love by elfblooded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451889">The Heart as a Metaphor for Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfblooded/pseuds/elfblooded'>elfblooded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ramblings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asshole Narrator, The Narrator is a Dick, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfblooded/pseuds/elfblooded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>People often say that their heart belongs to the person they love. This statement is adamantly false; the person you love cannot own your heart. If the person you loved owned your heart, you would have to be dead, as your heart would no longer be in your body.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ramblings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heart as a Metaphor for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/683548">The Swan as Metaphor for Love</a> by Amelia Gray.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Completely inspired by Amelia Gray's <i>The Swan as Metaphor for Love.</i> Seriously, read that, it's better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People often say that their heart belongs to the person they love. This statement is adamantly false; the person you love cannot 

own your heart. If the person you loved owned your heart, you would have to be dead, as your heart would no longer be in your body.

 Maybe the person you love received a heart transplant after you had died and you were the donor, but that is incredibly unlikely as you

 cannot volunteer to give someone a vital organ. You can be an organ donor, and have that listed on your driver’s license so that if you 

are pronounced brain dead your organs will be harvested and given to people in need, but if that happened there is no guarantee that 

your loved one would be the recipient of any of your organs, much less your heart specifically. Also, in order to receive your heart, the

 person you love would either need to have the same blood type as you, or you would need to have O type blood and be a universal 

donor. The idea of everything lining up perfectly so as the person you love would end up owning your heart would require you to be an 

organ donor, you to become brain dead, you to have O type or the same blood type as your loved one, your heart to be undamaged 

from whatever killed you, your heart successfully harvested, your heart being given to a specific person on the list of people waiting for 

heart transplants, your heart successfully transplanted into your loved one, your heart not being rejected by your loved one’s body, and

 your loved one then living with their new heart. That is a long list of conditions, and any one of them being false negates the entirety. 

Also, the entire thing reads entirely too similarly to a short fanfiction written about a member of the band One Direction named Zayn 

being in love with you. Of course, the person you love could also possess your heart by murdering you and pulling your heart from your

 body, but if they do that then you either fell in love with a facade they were putting up or exhibited poor judgement in falling in love 

with them in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>